


How a King Ascends to the Throne

by fryingpanofdoomwrites



Series: The Mad King Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Edgar the Cow - Freeform, F/M, King Gavin, Mad King Ryan, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryingpanofdoomwrites/pseuds/fryingpanofdoomwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land, there were several kingdoms, each headed by a king, reagent or leader of some kind, all ruled by the High King.  When it came time for the High King to step down, each king came to participate in game to show their cunning and worthiness of being the High King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a King Ascends to the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after Mad King Ryan Part 2....nothing horrible, just my take. Also partly inspired by another King AU I read somewhere but can't place to save my life. If I find it again, I'll credit them.

In the land, there were several kingdoms, each headed by a king, reagent or leader of some kind, all ruled by the High King. When it came time for the High King to step down, each king came to participate in game to show their cunning and worthiness of being the High King

The kingdom was in peace, the Drunken High King was on the throne. He was a kind, easy going king, avoiding war and keeping those under his rule safe. When he decided to step down, to raise his heir, he called all royals and leaders to the court to participate in the games.

King Ryan, a magician from the Kingdom to the East, covered in plains full of livestock, arrived first with a small entourage and a offering to the High King of a cow named Edgar. The High King politely turned down the gift, claiming he had no way of taking care of the creature. King Ryan relied with a simple solution: put him in a hole. The High King couldn’t be more creeped out.

The only non royal arrived next, Jack. The woodsman was reagent of his region to the west, full of forests and plant life. The reagent arrived with just his wife, and with a gift of wood planks for a home; it was the woodsman’s craft after all.

A new King arrived soon after Jack. He was called the Red King, for he wore a crown of roses upon his head, and rumors says the name also stemmed from his blood covered hands and sword as he ascended his throne. King Ray had lead a coup of the previous King, who ruled the Central Kingdom with rich farm lands, and was proclaimed King by those who fought by his side. He arrived with just himself, and brought a gift of his prized rose bush, to be planted in the garden.

The Bear king Mogar, a mysterious King arrived next. No one knew how he gained the throne, but he was king none the less, a crown of obsidian rested upon his head, mined from the Northern Mountains of which he ruled. He arrived alone, and presented a gift of a enchanted diamond sword.

The final ruler, the King of the Southern Desert was elderly, so he sent his first born son in his stead. Prince Gavin was young, and carefree compared to the rulers he joined. His father sent him with one guard, who also happened to be the Prince’s best friend, and also with a gift of TNT, forged from the Creepers that prowled the land.

The High King Geoff set the games and they went. King Ryan won, he was crowned and began his rule. As High King, Ryan ruled for barely a year before he had to step down, illness had taken hold and he feared for his life. He called the games and the rulers assembled.

The younger King, the Red King took the throne, but feared of the power he wielded, knowing that it’s abuse was the reason he wore a crown in the first place. It was six months before he called the games. They lasted several weeks before the Bear King was proclaimed victorious.

But his time on the throne did not last. From the mountains came distress. The bordering nation had advanced on the mountain line, and the King was needed to lead his troops. So the game were called, and moved as through them as quickly as possible. King Ryan, who had prevailed through his illness, and came out stronger than before prevailed.

His rule was vile, and soaked in blood. He trapped the Kings in his court, gave them the option. Participate in the games that were held in madness, or let the Mad King rule. Forever. The five rulers banded together. The game began with a man hunt.

King Michael, fresh from the battle field, was the first to fall, surprising everyone. and what surprised them more was after the Bear King died, his body reappeared, alive, and fully aware of what had happened, thanks to a mage serving under the Mad King. King Geoff fought back. King Ray had hid in Prince Gavin’s quarters, and Jack ran as far as he could.

All fell.

The Southern Prince prevailed in the first game, by sheer luck. Each game wrought death to each man, and each death continued to way heavily on their minds and bodies. Finally, King Ray won. He stepped towards the Mad King, sword raised, but was stopped by laughter.

"Your final task, be it may, is to kill Edgar." Edgar, being the pet of the Mad King, was just a harmless cow kept in his quarters.

There had to be a catch. The party advanced but were separated in a Labyrinth that had had been made underground. Each fell, to what they did not know.

"Oh, by the way, the mage, Kerry, is Edgar." The Mad King began to laugh, a minotaur covered in diamond armor, stepped into the light in front of the rejoined party. This was not a fight to take lightly.

Many times they died, until the most unlikely of rulers, the young Prince of the South, sent his sword though the gut of the Minotaur, washing himself in blood, but becoming victorious. The Mad King clapped slowly, walking over to the red and green Prince.

"Well done young Prince. How does it feel to kill an innocent?" The madness leaked out of every word.

The Prince stood slowly, from kneeling next to the body of the young mage that had turned back from the minotaur after life had left his body.

"To end your rule, I would kill anyone." And before anything could be done, the blood stained sword was shoved through the chest of the Mad King.

"Long live the High King….the Prince of Fools…" Were the last words the Mad King uttered.


End file.
